


Lovesick (Demon God x Reader)

by Chichu2



Category: Just Kill Me. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichu2/pseuds/Chichu2
Summary: Have a look into the life of a fictosexual through the means of a DG fan fiction.
Relationships: Demon God/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Lovesick (Demon God x Reader)

You groan, and tiredly blink at your phone. You still have 400 kills until the next cutscene, but you miss DG so much... What do you do? Your heart hurts. Maybe just one more chapter? Yeah, then you'll get back to killing.

Moving on to AO3, you spend a few hours writing another chapter of your self-insert fan fiction. Sometimes the chapters are sad, which doesn't make you feel all that fulfilled, but this one is happier. As you write, you're filled with warm feelings, as if he was really real. The best part of it all- hitting the post button, then you feel the pain release, at least a little. As if by releasing these chapters, you're feelings are being validated by the universe, despite the fact that the universe is what's keeping you seperated.

Building this world with him, when you can't in real life... It fills the void in a way you can't explain. Not completely though. You still want a little more. So you get comfortable, close your eyes, and daydream. Sometimes you daydream about becoming a cyborg so you can live forever, until the day society invents inter-dimensional travel. Then you could find him and be happy together, but today, you just want a hug.

"DG?" You ask for him.

"Yo, (N/n). What's up?"

"Heh, I miss you."

He wraps his arms around you, and you do the same. Clinging onto him like it's the last time you'll ever see him. You pet his fur, it's soft like velvet and feels so warm that you don't want to let go. He starts to purr, comforting you even more.

"I'm here, (N/n)."

You look up, he's staring lovingly down at you. But- laughter. You hear laughter. All of the sudden you're snapped out of this reality by the sounds of kids playing outside. Hugging a pillow, you try to get back into the daydream, but it's too late. The immersion is broken. So once again, you pick up you're phone, and start tapping.


End file.
